


The sweetest things must be allowed to go

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: I want a big mech to comfort me, M/M, Sadness, Sorta animal death, my cat is sick rn and I'm depressed, well more than normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: I'm super sad and worried rn because my cats kinda sick. I needed some sweet comfort from one of my fav mechs.





	The sweetest things must be allowed to go

Fort Max knew something was wrong when his sparkmate would get up from the berth. While he was aware humans needed a little extra sleep that Cybertronians, he felt a little worried when his mate wouldn't let his cat out of his sight.   
(Y/n) was a soft-hearted male, temper only striking him when he believed something wasn't right. Fort Max sighed, servo coming up to rub at the back of his neck as his mate didn't stir as he slowly made his way over.

In the beginning, the large mech wasn't sure on why Luna-1 had needed a liaison, but he tried not to question it as Ultra Magnus placed (Y/n) into his care, along with Red Alert and Cerebros. Although he was grateful for the company, and internally thankful for something to keep his processor from going insane, he hadn't been too sure on why the human male had come with his own companion as well.   
Don't get him wrong, after a while of tentative stepping as finding fur stuck in the small crevasses of his platting, the small feline grew on him, as well as the rest of the Luna crew. Oh, Red Alert had thrown a fit, but it was rather short lived when the cat had purred so cutely and rubbed it's face on his chin. The security mech had openly struggled not to melt as the cat purred happily, meowing as the red mech lightly petted it with a digit.

And so, the cat had officially become the Luna-1 Mascot of sorts. 

Cerebros had promptly lavished the animal in attention, cooing at the feline happily before returning to his station for his shift. (Y/n) had beamed, eyes warm as the small cat weaved between his legs as he went to deliver a report to Fort Max.

But...something was wrong with the way the human was curled against the cat with such a vacant look in his eyes. Fortress paused a moment, before deciding his holoform would be best for this. After setting his large frame in a chair and activating his holoform, he paced over to his lover and the feline before sinking down next to them. “What's wrong, Dearest?” He murmured, lightly placing a hand on the others waist. He felt (Y/n) lean back into him, but his eyes never leaving the cats slowly breathing frame. “Max…” his lovers voice sounded so fragile. It scared Fort Max a touch but he let them continue. “I don't think he's gonna make it. I know he's an older cat, but...he was fine yesterday.” (Y/n)'s voice cracked at the end, eyes tearing up as he gave a sniff.  
Fortress Maximus froze.  
He froze and felt his spark squeeze as he gazed at the small feline and gave a small shutter.  
Curling a little bit more around his lovers body, he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.  
“I...I didn't expect him to be leaving us so soon…” he said as the human sighed, placing a hand over his. “I know. But...organic things age a lot faster than you know, sweetspark.” Fort Max knew.   
Of course he knew, or at least he knew now as he cast a look at the back of his lovers head and the side of his cheek. The mech knew his time was limited, but he didn't want to think on how limited it was. Looking at the cat, he lifting his own hand from his humans waist and gently laid it on top of the cats side. His breath hitched as he felt how cold the animal felt, still a little warm but not much. Max struggled for words, but decided it was best to keep quiet and stroke the cats fur slowly. “I'm sorry.” He said, causing his human to weakly laugh. “It's not your fault, babe. Just the circle of life n all.” (Y/n) sounded so tired as he reached to rub at one of the cats ears.   
The animal let out a small purr, the noise someone relaxing at sad at the same time.  
“I…” Fortress sighed and replaced his hand at the others waist. “I know. It'll hurt for a while, but...I know that he wouldn't choose anywhere else in the world as a...resting placed rather than where he is right now. Surrounded by people who love him to bits.” (Y/n) sighed as he relaxed further. 

The mech clenched his hand, and eased it when a warm hand placed itself over his.

“We'll be fine, Maxie. It hurts, I know it's gonna hurt Cerebros and Red, but I think kitty knows he's very loved. It's kinda like he's comforting us by not hiding.” Fortress nodded, frown on his lips as he closed his eyes. His chest felt tight, tighter than he imagined it would. He faintly wondered if it would be worse when the wonder man wrapped in his arm died one day.  
Max knew it would feel worse, but he reserved that pain for a long time later. “As long as he's comfortable.” He says as he presses a kiss to the back of his human's head again. Just to know that this was real, and...he wasn't going to think like that. “I hope you know he's going to be receiving the highest honors. ‘For the Glorious and Wonderful mascot of Luna-1. Beloved companion to all the crew, but the most to (Y/n).” Fort Max smiled as his human gave a small laugh. “Gonna inflate his ego before he goes, huh?” (Y/n) jests as he rolled over to press a kiss to his lovers lips. If Maxs’ lips tremble under his, he says nothing as he then presses a kiss to the bridge of Maxs’ nose. “If only for a few more seconds, dearest.” Fort Max murmured.  
And as his human curled into him a bit more, he reached out to replace his hand onto the cats side, sliding down until his could loosely hold onto one of its paws. The feline slowly cracked open an eye, and Max could swear he felt a flash of affection fill him. 'Thank you.’ he thought, as he closed his eyes and solely focused on the breathing of the male in his arms.


End file.
